gfaqssbfandomcom-20200214-history
Shrek
Shrek is love, Shrek is life. Shrek is the Mike Myers-voiced ogre protagonist from the movie franchise of the same name who was heavily requested for Super Smash Bros. for 3DS/Wii U. Renowned as the almighty Ogrelord, Shrek is a supreme deity who rewards His followers by pleasuring them with His onion sauces of enlightenment, and will brutally maim the vile Farquaads and followers of Drek that go against His word. Confirmation Shrek was confirmed for Smash Bros. in May when I saw someone on Miiverse asking Sakurai for Shrek and we all know that he reads these posts and he clearly thought it was a great one. Earlier, He was discussed during the Smash Bros. Direct, where Sakurai revealed that, despite still being in the game, Shrek would no longer get any website pictures. Sakurai also discussed why he chose to include Shrek. At the Smash Bros. Q&A Roundtable during E3, Sakurai officially revealed Shrek, complete with a newcomer trailer. Many people said that Shrek shouldn't be in the game because He is a movie character. Sakurai disagreed to that, and says that Shrek has earned His place for SSB4, for He is love and He is life, and His oniony presence is welcome in crossovers of any sort. In fact, the statement that Shrek is a mere movie character is incorrect; He is a metaphysical concept that transcends such clification. His husband Shadow, in fact, is already in the game as an Assist Trophy (we don't know how that bodes for Princess Fiona, His wife in the films, but last time we checked she was making out with Lady Palutena). Relevance to GameFAQs Smash Board Shrek shows up a lot, which is fair, since He is the best character anyone could ever hope for. He also influences an influx of Is Love, Is Life topics, although nothing will ever compare to the original story. Do People Want Him? Some people say that Shrek is drek, but I need to dispel that rumor. Shrek is not drek. Shrek is love and life, but not necessarily drek. Drek is, in fact, the evil blue ogre who along with his henchman, Lord Farquaad, represents all things that oppose Shrek. ''WHY'' Do People Want Him? Because we hope that one day He will fill our shrektums with hot and steamy onion juice from His eshrekt, and by making Him part of the Smash series, He will finally achieve our wishes. Shrek Topic Archive http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/633202-super-smash-bros-for-wii-u?search=Shrek Unlock Method Turns out that when Alfonzo joins the battle, Chrom is in charge of the train. If you have a battle on the Spirit Train with Toon Link, Alfonzo and Robin, then use Robin's Final Smash, Chrom jumps away from the controls of the train and helps Robin. Since nobody is driving the train, it crashes into a swamp. Shrek jumps out of the swamp and yells, "Get out of my swamp or it's all ogre for you!" Then He attacks. If you can defeat Shrek, you unlock Him as a playable character. A second option would be that you do the same as above. Once He jumps out of His swamp, you must get on your hands and knees and prepare yourself for Shrek's hot, steamy, onion love. For the Wii U version, it is a little different... You have to be playing as Ridley and Alfonzo and Robin on Pyroshphere, since normally Alfonzo replaces Ridley but since he's in the battle, Chrom has to replace him. You have to use Robin's final smash when Chrom is pretending to be Ridley. Once Chrom is teleported home after the FS the battle will reset and the next person to replace Ridley will in fact be Shrek. You have to then defeat Shrek in the battle to unlock Him. Gallery 2ymyqh1.jpg|Taken from Shrek's debut trailer. Shrek is love, Shrek is life (Original Video)|(Warning: Language!) Shrek reveal trailer - Super Smash Bros For Wii U and 3ds|Released Shrek gameplay. Pokemon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire Leaked music Full!!!!|Music that plays on Shrek's stage. SHREPTILE CONFIRMED! Shrexcom.gif|Leaked footage from the Shrek reveal trailer. NQZnPbD.jpg|Shrek, as confirmed by the Gematsu Leak Sakurai Talks About Shrek in Smash Bros. 4|Sakurai discusses Shrek. Smash Bros. E3 SHREK UNVEILING!|Shrek's reveal. Schrick.png|Schrick, the long-lost cousin of Shrek rumored to actually be Playerhater. Shrek superslam.png|Shrek in-game (or possibly beta model) Shrek.png|In Secret Fighters (Note: as you can see shreks shade on the bottom right) Alvin shrek dlc.png|Shrek DLC confirmed for New Valver Herpes) Known Supporters Add yourself or others you know to this list if you or they are Shrek supporters: *Everyone *Especially me, ecylisis * Shadow * JennTeamMagma * Wario * Donkeh * Senok the Hegheg Known Anti-Supporters Add yourself if you reject Shrek, but beware, doing so will label you as a blasphemous Farquaad and a follower of Drek. *Nobody * Dark Pit * fox, the furry reject * Lord Farquaad * Prince Charming * Fairy Godmother * Rrrrumpelstiltskin * Drek * Jimmy Neutron Category:Wanted Newcomers Category:Heroes Category:Is Love, Is Life Category:Ogres Category:Royalty Category:Shrek Characters Category:Bad Characters Category:New Comers Category:Miiverse's Wanted Newcomers Category:Our lord Category:No style Category:Charaters With Amazing Teeth Category:Potato Category:Has many layers Category:Ogrelord Category:Beautiful Man Category:Nintendo All-Stars Category:Ok Category:Fat Category:Mario Kart 9 Characters Category:"Fourth-Party" Characters Category:Not Wanted Newcomers Category:Meme Characters Category:Anime Category:Fairy Types Category:Pokemon Characters Category:Deities Category:MANLY MAN Category:More Male Characters